


I Miss Her(original version)

by sweetcherry_bby



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Homesickness, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherry_bby/pseuds/sweetcherry_bby
Summary: "I-I want my mom to. I want, like really want a hug, from my mom."





	I Miss Her(original version)

"Eric! How many time do I have to tell you that you crouch on the count of three not four. You just can't get that in your head huh." Q-Hyung hisses from his place in front of the mirror, him and Juyeon-Hyung have been helping us with our new dance for our upcoming comeback. Everyone's made their number of mistakes, and I know that Sunwoo's made more mistakes than me but he's not getting reprimanded about his every mistake.  
"Alright, maybe we should take a fifteen minute break. Everyone seems on edge and extremely tense." Sangyeon-Hyung ordered, somehow sensing that something was off. Which there was, Changmin-Hyung was never this irritated.  
"Sounds like a good idea. Sunwoo why don't we go and get some drinks?" Juyeon-Hyung requests, sending an look towards Sangyeon-Hyung.  
"Sounds good, why don't the rest of you save for Changmin and Eric go and get some snacks?" Sangyeon-Hyung inquires, sending a knowing look towards Jacob who nods and leads everyone else out of the practice room.  
"Changmin-Ah, what's gotten into you?" Sangyeon-Hyung asks, his leader-like voice becoming very announced.  
"I don't know, it's just that one move is so easy and yet that kid can't get it down! His dancing ability is practically nonexistent!" Changmin-Hyung bellows, hands being throw around wildly.  
"Changmin, you're being extremely rude and not like yourself. What's wrong?" Sangyeon-Hyung askes, worry etched into his features.  
"Just stressed, I really don't want to treat him like this, but I just can't stop." Q-Hyung whines, tears forming in the inner corners of his eyes.  
"Okay, how about we end practice when everyone gets back. I think you need a long nap." Sangyeon-Hyung remarked, turning to look at me for agreement.  
"I think you guys can go back, I'm going to practice a bit more." I gulp, sending a worried look towards Q-Hyung. Who knows when he's going to snap at me again.  
"Only another half-hour or so, don't want you overworking yourself." Sangyeon-Hyung explains, sending me a look that clearly says 'I don't want you ending up like a certain someone'  
Outside of the door we hear loud laughing and jokes being tossed about, indicating the others are back. "Hey did you guys get everything sorted out?" Jacob-Hyung inquires, placing the bag full of chips and other snacks down on the floor.  
"Yeah, at least I think so. We're ending practice earlier than normal so Q can rest." Sangyeon-Hyung explains, going over to the bag, picking it up and walking towards the door. "Don't stay back too late Eric." He commands before turning around and walking out the door, the others following behind him like ducklings.  
"I won't!"  
────────────  
"And one, two, three, down. Ugh, why the fuck can't I do this move!" I belt, laying down on the ground. The hardwood cooling down my body, if only it could do that to my mind. Thoughts scurry around in my mind, giving me a headache. Tears well up in my eyes, blurring my vision. The dull throbbing combined with the stress, the tears and something else, a feeling of just wanting to be in my mother's arms. My mothers calming arms wrapped around me would be wonderful. Her arms, shielding me from the toxic world outside. Tears start falling, my body starts shaking, and before I know it, I'm struggling to breath.  
"Hey Eric, you've been here for over six hours. What's wrong?" I hear someone, maybe Sangyeon-Hyung inquire, voice somewhat cherry. But after seeing my crumpled figure on the ground, their voice turns almost, scared.  
"Juyeon what's taking so long?" I hear another voice marvel, so the one next to me is Juyeon-Hyung. "Really, what's wrong?" The voice asks again, must be they're not in the room.  
"Just come in and see for yourself Q." Juyeon-Hyung requests voice panicked, there's a tint of something else in it though.  
"What do you mean, oh my god! Eric! Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Did you fall? What happened?" The other voice, now known as Q-Hyung screams, flurries of questions spur from his mouth at a speed even Sunwoo would be impressed with.  
"Q, call Sangyeon-Hyung and have him bring Jacob." Juyeon demands, pulling me up into his lap and cradling my head between his hands. "Eric, we need you to answer us so we can help. Please baby, just give us a word at least?" He asks, voice just above a whisper. When he realizes I'm not going to reply, he just simply places my head in the crook of his neck and starts humming a tune that's unrecognizable to me.  
"They're on their way. How is he? Q-Hyung reports rushing over to us and grabbing my hand. "Ric-Ah, Hyung's sorry, I shouldn't have talked to you that way earlier. Can you forgive me?" He asks, rubbing small circles on my hand. My only reply was a whimper.  
"Alright we're here what's, Eric!" Jacob shouts when he and Sangyeon-Hyung burst into the practice room.  
"Jacob, why'd you? Oh My God what happened?" Sangyeon-Hyung screeches while running over to me, taking me out of Juyeon-Hyungs lap and placing me in his own.  
"I don't know, I came in here and he was curled up in a ball on the floor." Juyeon-Hyung stammers, just from the way his voice was you could tell he was shaking.  
"Hey, Baby, can you talk to hyungs for a bit so you can tell is what's wrong?" Sangyeon-Hyung inquires, that nickname. Why are they calling me that?  
"Hurts, it- it hurts, hyung it hurts." I stammer out, sobs racking my body.  
"What hurts baby, what hurts?"Jacob asks, carding his hand through my hair.  
"My head, it hurt really bad, make it stop, please make other stop." I sob, my body shaking at full force.  
"Why's your head hurting, did you hit it or something?" Q-Hyung asks, attempting to dry the nonstop tears.  
A whimper, that's it, no words just a whimper. "We need to get him back to the dorm." Juyeon-Hyung quakes, picking me up out of Sangyeon-Hyung's lap. "How'd you guys get here?" He continues, walking out the door.  
"The car."  
────────────  
"Can someone get the door! I don't want to get up!" I hear someone, probably Jaehyun-Hyung belt from in the dorm.  
"I got it Hyung." Sunwoo speaks. I nuzzle my head further into Juyeon-Hyung's neck. "Hello-oh my god! What the fuck happened!" Sunwoo demands, slamming the door open.  
"Just let us in, we'll explain when we know ourselves." Sangyeon-Hyung replies, voice sounding grave.  
"Jaehyun-Hyung and whoever else is on the couch, get of now!" Sunwoo thunders, running into the living area. Some thuds follow, no doubt it was the confused members who were just pushed of the couch.  
"Sunwoo, why the fuck did you! Oh that's why, makes sense." Younghoon-Hyung shouts, sitting on the floor.  
"What's going on?" Kevin inquires, walking out of the bathroom, hair wet.  
"We think he fell and hit his head but we don't really know." Jacob replies in english, attempting to hand me a glass of water.  
"Wait, Eric got hurt!" Kevin belts, drawing the attention of the other members.  
"Eric's hurt!"Chanhee-Hyung shouts, rushing into the room from our bedroom.  
The moment my body, pitiful and shaking is set down on the couch. Chaos, pure and utter chaos. The other members had run out into the room from various other places. Sangyeon, Jacob, Younghoon, and Jaehyun hyungs are trying to get me to tell them whats wrong, Juyeon, Kevin, Chanhee, and Changmin hyungs are freaking out, Haknyeon-Hyung, Hwall and Sunwoo are sitting behind everyone and trying to calm them down.  
"Hyungs! I've we gave him some space to breath, maybe he would tell us what's wrong!" Sunwoo belts, trying to help me, and the others.  
"Okay, okay, yeah let's back up and let him breath." Sangyeon-Hyung mumbles, backing away from his position in-front of me.  
"Ric-Ah, do you think you could tell Hyungs what's wrong?" Sunwoo inquires, carding his hand through my hair, when'd he get there?  
Again, a whimper. "Hurts, it hurts." was my only reply, curling in on my side.  
"Baby, please. Tell us what happened, we know it hurts but how'd you get hurt?" Haknyeon-Hyung begs, pushing Sunwoo out of the way and grabbing ahold of my hand.  
"I miss my mom, and what Q-Hyung said really made me think. It's true." I mutter, sitting up slightly and hanging my head low.  
"Baby, you don't actually think that what I said was true? I just said that because I was stressed and I wasn't in the best mindset at that time. It's completely untrue." Q-Hyung gulps, again with that nickname. All I do is nod.  
"Alright, how about you go to sleep and us hyungs are going to discuss some things." Sangyeon-Hyung basically demands, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to my bed. Again, I nod.  
"Alright."  
────────────  
"Chang Min, it's not your fault at all. Why do you think it is?" Someone, most likely older than Q belted. Thank you whoever that was, I just slept for nearly ten hours, how'd that happen?"  
"Hyungs?" I whimper, rubbing at the sleep still being held in my eyes.  
"Look what you did Jae Hyun, you woke the baby up!" Jacob scolds, again they're calling me baby.  
"Yes baby?" Sunwoo acknowledges, even he's calling me baby. Why the heck are they all calling me baby?  
"What's with that name?" I inquire, why, just why? I'm not a baby. When I get no response I begin to pout, why isn't he answering?  
"Sorry, what do you mean baby?" Hwall requests, again, baby. I'm not a baby! Could they please stop!  
"Baby, why are you guys calling me that?" I cry out, it's stupid they're basically the same age as me but they're treating me as if I'm three.  
"It's just you look so small recently, like a baby. That's why we're calling you that." Kevin responds in English. When did he get there?  
"Oh, okay?"  
────────────  
"Alright, baby. Could you please tell us what that was all about?" Younghoon-Hyung mumbles, always the quiet one.  
"I just, it's ju-. I think it's, maybe. I just was stressed and-." I stumble out, fiddling around with my hands.  
"And what?" Kevin softly questions, taking ahold of one of my hands and rubbing circles on it. Not only do they repeatedly call me baby but they keep doing that motion.  
"I-I want my mom to. I want, like really want a hug, from my mom." Is my response. I pull my hand away from Kevin and bring it around my knees that I had brought up to my chest. "I don't know how to really explain it." I continue, burying my face into the space between my legs and chest, its very small but I still fit.  
"I know how to fix that!" Jacob practically cries, running into his room.  
"Okay then."  
────────────

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!


End file.
